


Rivals

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, a bit of rivalry and a lot of increasing feels, battle academia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: One after the other, Yasuo chained victories while still being quite new at the Durandal Academia. Small steps toward glory and recognition. It was a question of time before he at last met someone stronger, one that he couldn't manage to defeat.yisuo - Battle Academia AU - series mild burn
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 40





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Yes, new series, let's gooooooooooooooo!  
> This first chapter will be a sort of introduction, it should get better afterward.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

At last he made it there, the Durandal Academia.

To be accepted wasn’t so easy and Yasuo had managed to get there, first steps on this great path. At the same time, it would have been quite humiliating if he hadn’t passed the entry test since his own brother was already accepted. Not that Yone would tease him about it until the end of their life but it would have stung a lot. However, in any case Yasuo was here and made his first year not so quietly.

He wanted to prove himself to everyone, his brother and the whole world that had been so harsh against his dear family. And so it started fast.

To put it briefly, Yasuo wasn’t the kind to strictly follow the rules seriously, only when it was that or get expelled. It would completely ruin it so he behaved a minimum. After all, he had a lot of potential and it didn’t go unnoticed for long. Soon he was taken in the Battle Club, which he took as another challenge for himself.

Yone did tell him to stay low sometimes because he could get into troubles but that didn’t stop him so much. As long as he worked hard and showed some good behavior around professors. Otherwise he was quite wild one, aware that he was powerful. Everyone here was unique in their strengths and abilities however he was the best. They would soon all know his name and his wind techniques.

One of the first things Yasuo did was asking a duel to anyone that would accept, especially any blade wielder. It was a bit more difficult to deal with the Sorcery Club for example as their powers were so different but if he was strong enough then it didn’t matter at all. He was going to best the strongest of the whole Academia of Durandal.

First he asked duels to the students of his year. For being accepted here too they must have been either very strong or having great potential. That didn’t help any of them and soon Yasuo was the the first of his year for having beaten everyone. Nothing lethal of course, that was forbidden except for a specific Club here that tried to recruit him but Yasuo wasn’t much for the thrill of violence than the display of skill. No matter what, he had a certain honor long taught by Yone. There was an official ranking depending of grades and Yasuo wasn’t the first because he didn’t focus as much on the school aspect. It didn’t matter, in specific classes he surpassed his peers.

Once it was done, he started aiming higher.

It was far too tempting and at the same time, he was allowed to as long as both persons wanted the duel. So Yasuo went after the second years and beyond. A whole new challenge, so exciting. Of course they were stronger than mere first years, freshly in that new setting. And a lot of them found some amusement in having an occasion to beat some reckless brat’s ass, or so they would think at first before the opposite happened and Yasuo crossed them from the list.

What a sweet high to see that he had yet to reach his full potential and already a lot of them couldn’t bear it. Some second years did offer a real match and made Yasuo a bit less sure for a few seconds. However, there was no place left to doubt, either he believed in himself or no one else would. Except Yone but he was deep down really kind. Too serious for his own good and everyone’s mood but he cared.

Yone, exactly one of the reasons Yasuo would have to do better. He was a few years before him, normal as older sibling but he marked that level to reach. They shared a similar potential and techniques but so far Yone had always been the best. Another reason that motivated Yasuo to get better. Then maybe he would be respected for once. Growing up in the shadow of a sibling wasn’t easy, he had long craved to be at least a little recognized for what he was able to do and not to be judged for what he was. Yone never had any bad gestures for him, on the opposite he helped as he could but he remained a sort of rival for him. An objective to reach. A bit strange because Yasuo knew his brother already respected him. However his goal remained and he would do everything for it.

Duel after duel at the end of the day or during lunch breaks, Yasuo started to be a bit known in the Academia. Not for the best, he was mostly known for the troubles he found with his behavior but the constant duels had become a source of entertainment for most students. They saw how motivated he was and more than once it gathered quite a crowd for something so short and unofficial. Slow path to glory. It had a double edge because so far he hadn’t lost yet. Hopefully it wouldn’t happen but Yasuo had to remain aware that this could happen, better not get overconfident, which he sadly already was. Another fight, another time to make them remember his name. The professors said something on occasions but since it never resulted in damages to furniture or place they couldn’t ask much. Duels happened, it was part of life with plenty of young folks unable to wait the proper time to train and test their powers.

It was all fun and games until Yasuo heard of one specific student. Since he was getting known for his troubles and bold reputation, it wasn’t rare that equally hot-blooded students would seek a duel with him. Yasuo obliged and added another one to the count. No, this time he was the one that found a reputation of another kind. A student in Yone’s class, no less.

Yi.

Famous for being the best swordman of the whole Durandal Academia, professors counted in. Also known for being on track for a big carrier as future professor too, later. For Yasuo, just another name but the reputation that went with it made him ask for a duel instantly.

A duel that led to his first defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> jdshfjkhdjfhd this one is fun, I think I'll try to update it more often
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Ah…_

It was too fast, Yasuo barely remembered the beginning of the duel and now he was on the ground, a training sword pointing at his neck. Time seemed to stop and then everything came back, rush of adrenaline.

The crowd burst out laughing, along a lot of amazement for that quick duel. Because it was already over. Yasuo had lost. He could perfectly see it in the way the other one made a show of dominance, wooden sword lightly lifting his chin for a bit more humiliation. Was it truly the point ? In any case Yasuo couldn’t avoid his gaze, piercing through him. Complete disinterest, blank. Almost bored. Then without a word Yi took his duel weapon back and stepped away among the crowd, obviously he had better to do.

Yasuo was left there, slapped by shame as unforgiving as the hard ground under him.

_What the fuck ??_

It didn’t make sense at all. At the same time, it was far too short and soon to register everything but Yasuo was so confused, beyond the burning humiliation. His first defeat. He had defeated so many already and now it was over. By a student, among everyone else.

The crowd dispered little by little, the show was over although it was clear this had been highly entertaining and it would be repeated. Gossip ran fast in such a place. Yasuo was screwed. This was the double edge of wanting to be known, it could be also in the worst way. Technically it wasn’t the end of the world but for having based his entire personality on his ability to best everyone here, he wasn’t going to fully recover.

« Get up. »

A familiar voice shook him of this dumb state right after the duel, a bit disbelieving. Yone, of course. He offered Yasuo a hand to stand up, giving him back his training sword at the occasion since it had been kicked out of his hand during the duel.

Yasuo didn’t speak, now he took the full backlash for such defeat. He had lost. Lost to another student. His life was going to be hell for the following days. _Fuck…_ Barely a glance to his brother before Yasuo truly left hastily, not ready to face that yet. Hopefully Yone would understand, however for now it wasn’t time to talk about that.

Lunch break wasn’t over yet, Yasuo could still go somewhere and pretend he didn’t exist for an hour. He went to that discreet spot under the stairs in faint hope that no one would go so far to bother him. Which was possible because at last the mighty Yasuo – or rather that annoying brat – had lost one of his duels and soon everyone would hear about it. A nice plan ruined, though he had never said that he would go undefeated. All Yasuo wanted to do was to beat every single person here, it didn’t require on the first time. Stupid challenge anyway, they were going to laugh behind his back. In a way, he deserved that for bothering everyone with that silly request of a duel, especially because he hadn’t been very modest after each victory.

What a shit show.

_What am I supposed to do… ?_

He wasn’t wrong to think from that point he would get a few remarks and jokes but that was quite expected. It didn’t mean that Yasuo was going to let this go. He had to carry on and to continue his duels, both to distract himself from that fail and to make people forget a little. Being popular was often a plague, illusion so easily broken. He wasn’t even popular in the good way, he was that one guy who fought everyone he could find. And now he was the guy who lost to Yi.

_Yi…_

They hadn’t been lying, Yi was strong. Even after some time Yasuo couldn’t understand how fast he had lost, this wasn’t some fancy trick. Everyone here had a certain potential and skill, however it seemed that Yi was more than accomplished in whatever that was he used. _Fast_. It could be a power like speed, although Yasuo wasn’t sure. Some students had truly exotic powers or incredible knowledge in specific fields. Great speed could seem like a cheap one, not that impressive from a first gaze but now Yasuo was reconsidering that – if indeed he was correct. All he remembered was getting ready for a long fight, a few first clashes and then his sword was kicked out of his hand and he found himself on the ground. Barely a few seconds alter. If it were with real weapons and in a real duel, he would be dead on the spot. It had to be super speed, with a lot of skill. And that alone was maddening because so far Yasuo had been doing so well and now he had faced someone way more powerful than him.

What shook him beyond the defeat, it was the obvious lack of care from the latter. As if that was a chore. Just a typical day. Given how swift and efficient he had been, it could be normal that Yi reacted like this. Or didn’t react at all. He had simply left once it was done, certain of the outcome. Yasuo couldn’t forget that moment, that gaze as his back met the floor. It was too much, he had already been humiliated enough. A true display of domination. _Meh…_ Of course he complained about that but he had it coming. Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.

His first defeat since the beginning of the year. How was that going to play out from then ?

All he knew was that he wasn’t going to give up so soon. Specifically, Yasuo was going to ask Yi for another duel. And then another one, as many as he needed to best him. He had to or his pride wouldn’t be saved. No care for anyone else now, he had found another swordman to challenge.

A new goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no definite number of chapter cuz i know myself, this crap gonna take months and montahs and we'll enjoy the pining


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> let's gooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_« I want another duel. At lunch, like yesterday. I’ll see you there. »_

It was done, the second request.

Was it stupid ? Probably yes, a little. However Yasuo was stubborn and there was literally nothing that could change his mind. One later in class he couldn’t forget about it, under a lot of pressure. This was going to be his second duel with Yi and this time he knew how fucked he was in advance. Of course he was reckless and bold but it didn’t keep him from the crushing fear of losing another time. He had seen Yi fight, for the few seconds of their first duel. Not nearly enough to learn how to counter him but it was a good warning.

Despite everything, he wanted that duel. It made him both really nervous and thrilled at the idea of facing such a good fighter. The first time he was convinced he would merely cross another name off the list and now he knew how big the difference was between them. Yasuo’s chances to win were incredibly slim, unless there was a miracle he wasn’t going to suddenly best Yi while the previous day he had his ass kicked in no time.

_Oh boy._

This was going to be intense.

There were still a few good sides. No matter how distant or cold Yi could seem, he had accepted this second duel. Very nice of him and quite unhoped for because Yasuo was aprtially convinced he wouldn’t want to have a second one after beating him once already. Understandable and yet Yi said yes. One small step toward his goal. It would have hurt a lot to be refused that duel, along another humiliation but maybe Yasuo would have deserved that one because he had barged into Yi’s and Yone’s classroom during the short break to make his loud request. Rumors ran fast in such a lively place and for sure it got the attention of everyone in this room. For a time Yasuo had thought the latter would refuse merely for all the attention brought on them.

Yi said yes nonetheless, a bit dismissively but a clear yes.

Even right now Yasuo couldn’t settle for one unique reaction, he knew he risked to lose again, that it was going to suck so much for him as it had already started since the previous day but that from this moment there was no way back. He followed honor, he had asked a duel and like hell he would flee before that. _Well, at least people will hear about me_. The real question was if Yasuo could settle for that, knowing that being known could be also for negative reasons. Like for being the dude that got beaten not only once but twice by a third year because he wanted to defeat everyone in the Academia. Well, it wasn’t the worst but it would sting nonetheless. There was one thing he knew, he could put aside his reputation for his goal. This was his great objective, to surpass his brother and Yi, new addition to this challenge.

All so useless, why was he thinking about that when he was less than an hour from getting his ass kicked ? Maybe he had some secret hopes, desperate.

It made him sigh, wondering how he got stuck in this mess that he completely owed himself. No one to blame but himself. Also he questioned this new interest. It was really something to find something new to focus on, a new goal. Right then, it was a new person. Since the duel, Yasuo had learned a bit more about Yi, mostly because he had chatted with Yone in the evening.

Yi was a really good student. Of course Yone was too but Yi was at least his equal in matter of grades and behavior. They were rather friends, not the best friends for life but it happened more often than not that they sat side by side for classes and chatted when it was over. Yone respected him a lot, as he did for everyone but it was really stricking to hear him talk about Yi, someone a bit like him. Surely he was wondering what went wrong with Yasuo that could explain why he behaved so poorly despite having very good skills.

… _I don’t know_. Yasuo understood quite well why his brother would enjoy another serious person’s company, himself hadn’t been an angel at all. But now he was more curious about Yi. His reputation was quite good, to have one was already a proof something was up, in bad or good. Given the swift duel, it was for good reasons and now Yasuo just wanted to learn more about him. There was literally no secret about Yone and why he was still better than him, Yasuo couldn’t learn from him. However, he could learn from Yi and their duels, if he accepted to have more.

Surely all this was the thrill of the challenge. It was always such a powerful feeling to find someone worthy of a good duel and no doubt Yasuo had been quite disappointing in their first fight. He wanted to prove himself again and learn more. What could he get from someone so fast ?

In any case he couldn’t know yet how this was going to end. Only time would tell.

~

The second defeat was in itself not a big surprise.

This time Yasuo found himself on the ground again, at the sole difference that Yi was stepping on his arm since the moment he had reached for his fallen weapon.

_Well, fuck._

Again, he should have seen that coming. It was not much different from the first duel because the small crowd that had gathered to watch still cheered the winner in the same way, probably entertained by yet another expeditive duel. Shame struck one more, a bit less cruel than the first time. Yasuo stood Yi’s gaze until he stepped away to leave in a similar manner than the previous day.

Except this time it wasn’t over.

« Wait ! »

On the spur of the moment, Yasuo scrambled to his feet, closing distance again until Yi did stop and turned to look at him. Not a hint of emotion, not even curiosity.

« Yasuo ! That’s my name and you better remember it because now you’re my rival ! I won’t stop until I defeat you ! » Half shouted under adrenaline, it sounded terrible but that was all Yasuo could ask.

Barely a glance behind and Yi stepped away again, not without speaking up : « I already know your name. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god it really feels like writing a shonen xD which is true!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyyyyyyy it's been a while!
> 
> thanks for reading!

_He’s noisy_.

Yasuo was many things and indeed noisy was one of them, a trait that came up really easily every time. Always something to boast or to complain about. Did it ever end at some point of the day ? Dd he ever slept ? Of course Yasuo did – like every one else here.

Overall Yi wouldn’t comment on that because he was patient. However he wondered how Yone had put up with that most of his life, sometimes it felt like too much. At least during classes Yi would find some peace because Yasuo was in the new year, so another class.

Before anything, it all led to another question, more general. _What does he want ?_

The answer was obvious, Yasuo wanted to win a duel. Just that and yet it was a lot more difficult than said. This was the reason for the whole fuss, because he had first asked Yi for a duel. A sort of goal for him. It was fine but at the beginning Yi wouldn’t have guessed it implied having a duel almost daily. Every few days and sometimes back to back Yasuo would show up in his classroom during the break to ask him. By now, it had happened a dozen of times. The real surprise was that Yi had accepted every single one. Even now he didn’t really know why as he could perfectly refuse for any reason or pretext.

He was curious. Of course it started off like some nuisance but he genuinely wondered what Yasuo wanted from him. Duels, obviously but what beyond that ? Rumors ran a lot in such scholar place so Yi had heard of this arrogant youngster freshly arrived and already making himself known. Many duels had taken place and so went reputation. Yi didn’t care much about that because it wasn’t either bothering him or about him plus he had better to do like focusing on his studies and training. It was also a bit of a surprise when he had learned that Yone and Yasuo were related but at the same time Yone could be rather discreet. The two brothers were so different.

Sooner or later, Yi knew he would have to accept the duel, first by curiosity. And yes he knew from that start that he would win. Per Yone’s words, Yasuo hadn’t been able to defeat his brother and Yi was at minimum as good as Yone, if not more. Since there weren’t as many swords wielder in the Academia, they used to train a lot together and more than once it got tied. So indeed Yi was rather sure he would win against the younger brother.

The duel had taken place and he was right. He had won.

It didn’t make Yasuo stop though, on the opposite it seemed to boost his determination. So there would be no end to these duels until he finally won. _I don’t think so_. Again, Yi was quiet and discreet but he knew his own skill, all the training he had gone through wasn’t for nothing. He would never brag although he knew quite well he had a small reputation too, surely as the most boring and silent guy of the whole year but also as one of the best swordsmen. Yasuo wasn’t going to win, at least not before some serious training and study of Yi’s fighting style. That one was peculiar although everyone’s was special, each power was unique.

The fastest of them.

Even Yone had a lot of difficulties to match him, only through dedication he could find a way to give some fight to Yi. One of the few. Maybe in a few years the younger students would be able to last more than a few seconds against him because they were barely starting to learn about their powers but there was something rare in being able to go so fast. A clear advantage and yet Yasuo had taken lightly.

_He deserves it._

Yi wasn’t one to judge or at least to talk to others about what he thought but indeed Yasuo deserved to get so many defeats. As some said, talk shit get hit. Plus it wasn’t like he didn’t ask for it, he was specifically going after Yi for these duels. What else could he do ? Take pity on him ? It was useless and he knew that ego played a lot on these moments. That was why he didn’t try to stay around after Yasuo’s defeats, not to rub it in his face. He was learning little by little, every time he seemed to get a few things for next duel but it wouldn’t give immediate results. So it would go on until an hypothetical victory.

Like he has said, Yi wasn’t so bothered by these duels in itself. It was practice for him and fleetingly it reminded him of his first trainings against Yone when they were a bit younger. Because he did beat Yone many times before until he learned too. Yi could have been annoyed to be always asked again and again but as time went he realized that it didn’t matter. At least there was someone directly looking for him and his skill. Besides being seen as the smart one of the class, not everyone stayed around Yi. Not being talkative didn’t help his case but it was fine. And now he had a first years running after him every other day for a duel. Not that he was looking forward to these moments but maybe yes a little.

As time went, he noticed Yasuo hanging around not really far. It was innocent enough but a bit blatant in the way he seemed to see what he was doing. Once he had managed to sneak to watch Yi and Yone’s class training, making an effort not to disrupt anything. Usually this could be tolerated as long as the students weren’t there to find troubles. More and more he found Yasuo trying to be there for the times when he trained, the purest form of curiosity.

It was funny because Yi could easily guess he was doing that to learn to counter him, to find ways to defeat him. It could be almost cute but Yi wasn’t that cruel. Having a small audience was fine and slowly he got used to the company.

So this was why he wondered about what Yasuo really wanted from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to work this one but i got several series in 'sensitive' times (confession~) so i focus a bit more on these xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooooooooo  
> here goes the tiny update!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Well…_

If there was one thing Yasuo had learned through these weeks, it was that Yi was extremely skilled. For real, usually he wasn’t one to give up without a big effort and trying as much as possible but that one case made him doubt again. The guy he considered his rival was way out of his league.

_Maybe one day ?_

It was good to have hopes but he knew he couldn’t settle for that and think that suddenly one day he would be able to defeat Yi in a duel without actually taking this seriously. It required a lot of determination and good for him, Yasuo was stubborn. For almost all of his life he had been trying to beat Yone and so far he hadn’t, not giving up yet. So Yi wasn’t such an unachievable goal but he had to do everything in that aim. Like observing their training classes.

This was perfectly tolerated as long as the other students didn’t bother. The Academia considered it could be really interesting for younger students – or truly everyone here – to watch how training went for other years, classes. Some came to see their friends, other came to learn from the best. Like Yasuo. At first he had joked a bit saying he was just there to see how his brother was doing but honestly, he was there to learn from Yi.

The idea was good but even after a good month of doing so, there wasn’t a lot of result. Their duels always ended the same way, Yasuo on the ground because obviously Yi’s abilities made it so easy to disarm him and put him down swiftly.

At least there wasn’t just that. They still had their duels and Yi didn’t seem to mind that much, as calm as always. It was a small victory in itself because it would break Yasuo’s heart and motivation if this came to end one day. There was one constant in his life and he wanted to keep it, even though it meant he always got his ass kicked in front of an audience. This was life and he found something in their duels, as trivial as it might be.

_Nah._

These duels weren’t supposed to mean that much, it was merely a step toward fame and self-accomplishment. Or was it truly the case ?

In that same goal to learn more about Yi and his ways of fighting, Yasuo had tried to follow him a bit more. Not so literally, that wasn’t stalking of any kind but more like trying to find him at the end of the day to chat a little or to watch him train. This was another thing he had learned, Yi trained a lot. Every day even once everyone was given free time before dinner and else. There were indeed some students that would use this time to train all alone or together and Yi was one of them. Was there a single field where he was lacking ? Yasuo didn’t think so, he seemed so serious.

_Does he even sleep ?_

Of course he had to but it looked like Yi didn’t spend a lot of time actually having fun or relaxing. Anyway, Yasuo couldn’t guess because he wasn’t following him even single minute of the day, he had a life too and classes. But often he had joined Yi while he trained, almost startling him the first time. Yasuo took care to be as discreet as possible, which meant being quiet. Difficult but he had to because so far Yi seemed to tolerate him and the smallest kind of distraction could cost him this ‘privilege’.

Not once Yasuo had asked for a duel in this setting. He was the one sort of intruding and surely he was already bothering Yi even slightly. So far he hadn’t asked him to leave so he stayed but it could maybe end. Yasuo would stay there and watch in silent amazement. It was quite impressive indeed. The Academia was very well equipped for training, many kinds of dummies and targets using really high end technology so it could make the challenge quite good. Only in these moments did he saw Yi actually struggle a little, because it was the aim of training, to go further one’s abilities.

Another occasion to see how weak he was in comparison. Of course he had potential and with time and training he would reach a really good level but sometimes it made him bitter to see people stronger than him succeeding. Not with Yi though. No idea why but he was mostly left speechless, only able to watch.

It pushed him to train a little harder when he could. Anyway it wasn’t like he would bother Yi every evening, one duel per day was enough.

All this was probably silly but Yasuo liked it. The reason to train even more, the boost of motivation, the company. Alright, most of the time it was more like he was forcing his presence on Yi when maybe he wanted to train alone but again, he hadn’t said a thing. Was it him or he seemed less cold around him ? _Must be imagining things_. At the same time, it would be nice to at least be considered by the latter. Yasuo knew his own worth but it had stung a little to be almost ignored after the first duels. Now it wasn’t the same anymore and of course Yi recognized him, knew his name. Clearly he didn’t consider Yasuo was his rival but he tolerated him enough. Some would have already told Yasuo to fuck off.

_I don’t know_.

Since everything had started, he felt less lonely. Shock, someone acting out like him didn’t have that many friends, surely because as infamous as he was, not a lot could actually stand his presence. Maybe that was why he was so noisy and would look for any kind of attention. Maybe. The kind of question for late at night when he tried to sleep. The good side was that Yi seemed to stand his presence a bit more, at least he wasn’t vocal about his dislike. Since he was friend with Yone, he had to be nice but it didn’t show at first.

Anyway, why think about that ? Possibly Yasuo wanted to be his friend. _No way_. Rival was more than enough and he was happy with how things were.

Truly ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me trying not to rush slow burn but also trying not to go too slow xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooops update!!  
> mmmmmmmmmh why doi get surprised when slow burn go slow? xD

_Not gone yet._

Would Yasuo even leave one day ? It had been now a few months and Yi could tell that he wouldn’t be alone anymore. This could have been taken negatively but in fact he realized it was positive. Solitude could be heavy and he still enjoyed company of a few chosen ones.

_Like Yasuo ?_

Even now it felt strange to think of that one brat like this. Did he even consider him his rival ? Yi wasn’t sure and he had better to do than dwell on that kind of topic.

Indeed it had been months since the first duel that started this whole story. Since then Yasuo had gradually approached him to learn more, first only during class training and then when Yi trained all alone before dinner time. Of course at the beginning he had no idea what he got himself into, daily duels and attention from a first year that quickly turned to admiration on occasions. From an arrogant youngster, it was quite surprising and Yi still found that remarkable because it meant he knew to put his ego aside to become better. Obviously that sense of honor and seriousness ran in the family, it just expressed itself differently between the two brothers.

At the occasion, Yone had chatted with Yi between classes about it. He had indeed noticed how Yasuo got determined to best him and by so to learn everything he could from him. Difficult to miss because Yone was here during class training, it was purely logical he would see when his little brother had managed to sneak in to watch.

So once he casually asked Yi if he was bothered by the whole thing. Always so polite and thoughtful but there was nothing to worry about, Yi assured him. _He’s doing nothing wrong_. This was the truth, he wasn’t bothered at all by Yasuo’s actions. If it were the case he would have said something a long time ago.

The thought was still appreciated. In itself, it was quite funny to see that Yone felt like he had to check if his brother was being a pain or not. Surely he knew from experience that not everyone liked to be around him.

_I see why though._

Yasuo could be so bold and noisy sometimes, not many could bear it for long. However Yi started to doubt that a little after time had gone. What made him change his mind were the evenings when he trained and Yasuo got used to sit there to watch in perfect silence. It almost became an habit. The most stricking was that the latter never said anything during that time, not a single comment, barely a short waving when Yi was done and so he had to leave. So quiet, it was almost scary. The opposite of his daily life self.

Most likely Yasuo remained passive like that because he didn’t want to bother. It made sense even though it went against his disruptive reputation in the Academia. Maybe he feared Yi would ask him to leave if he were too annoying. So far it hadn’t happened and he had no reasons to want Yasuo out during his training. Free to him to sit here and watch for a good hour, it wasn’t like Yasuo was going to find the secret to defeat him like that. It would never happen and obviously both knew it. This was why he was here, watching Yi slice targets and learn to polish his skills.

_Good luck with that_. Only time would say if Yasuo was stubborn enough though it already seemed like he was. Again skills got better with regular training, knowledge didn’t do everything. It could be that he kept asking the duels so he could train with Yi directly however it felt a bit silly because it was never long enough for him to actually learn something. For that Yasuo would need to train with him for real but it wasn’t asked yet.

_It would be good for him_.

Since when did he got involved in Yasuo’s training ? It could be quite stupid from Yi to want to teach him what he knew so Yasuo could one day defeat him. _Maybe_. However he didn’t care that much about losing one day, life was an eternal lesson and Yi could always learn something new. So yes he found it rather mausing to want to push Yasuo up in his progress, to spice up the challenge.

_But does he really want to ?_

For that Yi wasn’t sure, he would have to ask. Was he mistaken ? He didn’t want to make assumptions but if Yasuo was there every evening for his training sessions, it had to be for that kind of reason. To practice. Anyway he wouldn’t get an answer without asking so this would wait next day.

Short sigh, sleep wasn’t easy to come that night. Not always did he lethis thoughts wander like that but for a while it had joined the topic about Yasuo. What a peculiar one, acting like an arrogant kid for everyone to hear then to be so quiet and amazed once they were alone. Yi didn’t know yet what to think about that because he wasn’t used to that kind of attention, someone that stuck around for different reasons than merely wanting to get notes from classes. It always felt like when someone came to him it was only when they needed something from him. Not Yone though, he would chat and sit by his side because they were a bit similar in terms of skill and personality.

Then why did Yasuo feel different even from that ? It was confusing because technically he was also staying around Yi for something he could offer but this time it wasn’t bothering. Maybe because it still required a bit effort from him, a show of dedication that so far hadn’t payed off but would give promising results. That still didn’t explain why Yi felt more glad to offer knowledge to him. The stubborness, the serious behind feigned carelessness, the presence. Maybe it was just because there was someone paying attention closely to what he did, giving attention when barely no one would.

Too many thoughts for now and Yi didn’t like the direction taken, he shouldn’t feel concerned by all this. For now it was rather fun and he hoped it would go on. Like having his own student to teach. Fitting because later he wanted to become a teacher at that same Academia but was it truly why he started to like these evening trainings ?

_I don’t know. Anyway, I’ll ask him tomorrow if he wants to train too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, update!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Damn._

If months ago someone had told Yasuo he would spend the hour before dinner watching one of Yone’s classmates train, he wouldn’t have believed it. However, he was here at that exact moment, watching Yi make yet another impressive display of speed. It would never get old, always so amazing.

By now it was truly a habit to come here and sit for one hour in silence. Oh he wasn’t doing nothing, Yasuo was slowly learning. It may sound stupid but he could learn a few things by watching more skilled person train. Like Yone, back in the days. When there was something he hadn’t grasped yet about his brother’s ways. It took time and it gave a few results that only patience could offer.

Now Yi was the one he observed, sometimes so fast that he disappeared in a blink, only to reappear after his target was cut in halves. What a cliché and yet powerful ability he had. Yasuo often wondered how it must feel for him, was the whole world around him so slow ? Was there anything off limit ? It looked like he could defeat anyone he wanted but surely it wasn’t so true or he would be a lot more famous.

In a world of super powers, everyone was special and strong, even in the most surprising ways. It was up to everyone to find unique and alternative uses to their abilities. For Yi it must be more like an enhancement of base skill, no need to really control his ability but more the need to adapt it best when he was the only one able to put so much speed.

_Must be difficult._

Slowly Yasuo got to change his mind about his rival. His powers weren’t exactly too strong, he had ‘just’ trained for so long that now it was perfectly controlled. He could do anything.

Imagine having that kind of speed. Curiously or not, Yasuo thought more about what kind of pranks he could pull on others or swift revenge. Oh no doubt he would have taken his sweet time bragging with that kind of ability. Not that he completely disdained what he got instead but sometimes it was fun to think about it. He and Yone had similar abilities so similar training, just two different ways to use the wind and especially two different fighting styles. Just like Yi who used his incredible speed to enhance efficient sword style, they used the wind and its underestimated potential.

_We’re all a bit alike_. Fun thought that still sounded nice, no matter how silly it could be.

Disappear, slash, cut. It wasn’t just terrifically efficient, it was also quite elegant to watch. Almost like a dance. _Maybe_. Yasuo would have asked about it but this was Yi’s training, he had to remain quiet. At the same time, that was why he was here so he wasn’t going to storm out because he wasn’t allowed to speak every single thought that crossed his mind. Yes Yasuo was always in control of what he said. He could stay dead silent if he wanted.

_Though it would be fine ?_

No idea, he didn’t dare to ask in case he risked to be ordered to leave. Yi wasn’t as cold as the first days but he rarely showed much, which made it so difficult for Yasuo to guess what he thought. Staying here to learn was his priority so he wasn’t going to ask.

Anyway, what did he want to ask ? Or did he want just to talk ? It was harmless, he simply liked to chat with people he liked or admired. Yi was the second category, just to be clear. If they were to actually chat, he would learn a lot more. However the latter hadn’t signed up for that, he was merely another student trying to complete his years and training.

Could Yasuo be doing something actually useful like his homework ? Yes indeed but priorities might change. For him, there was nothing better to do than to sit on his ass here watching his dear rival beat the crap out of another target at inhuman speed. It wasn’t useless, he was learning little by little. Alright, so far he only learned that he would get cut like a big sausage if he were at the place of the target. But he was glad to be there, it was still company and no matter how quiet Yi was, it was nice to be around him.

… _Friend ?_

Far from him to make assumptions but he did enjoy Yi’s company. He wished they could spend more time together, to train of course. Not just to add another quick defeat to his record. Yasuo didn’t have so many friends and already Yi’s slowly warming behavior around him would make him a friend. If only it were returned. It wasn’t even sure he considered Yasuo as anything positive, at best Yone’s brother, at worst some unsufferable brat. Then why allow him to stay here ?

If he had the choice, Yasuo would be his friend. Was there anything greater than having cool friends able to kick his ass ? At least there was someone tolerating him.

… _He seems nice._

Not that he was growing attached to the first person that didn’t directly push him away but maybe yes. It was stupid to choose friends like that but Yasuo genuinely hoped they would somehow be friends. First because their figthing styles were a bit similar, they were both swordsmen but also it didn’t seem that there were many people around them. Yi looked quiet lonely, maybe on purpose. Maybe they could become sword buddies, having their duels and conversations.

_I wish._

Meanwhile his eyes never left the latter, always paying attention to the smallest move. Mesmerizing. Except it seemed to be a certain time because Yi looked at it and then made it to the bench nearby, putting his blade aside while he drank some water.

_Ah, short break ?_

The part Yasuo didn’t expect was when the latter was done, he got up again and looked in the training swords, taking two. _Oh ?_ Maybe he wanted to work on two-sword styles, like Yone. That could be interesting.

Yi didn’t, instead he made a bee line to Yasuo’s watching spot, offering one of the training swords he got.

_Huh ?_

« There, would you like to train too ? »

« Wait, for real ? »

It felt almost weird to be speaking here, used to remain silent. Yasuo wasn’t shocked but he hadn’t seen that coming. The training sword’s hilt was raised toward him, waiting.

« Of course, I wouldn’t be suggesting that if I didn’t mean it. I think this would help you. »

_Ahhh_. He hadn’t actually thought about that. Maybe yes a little but not like a realistic thing that would happen.

_Fuck it._

« Alright, let’s go ! »

No way he would think twice about it since Yi was willingly making the offer. In no time Yasuo took the training sword and jumped down the seats to the training ground.

_Aye !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah, who will fall first~?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> tonight it's BA AU!!

It had gone even better than Yi had thought beforehand. Good news for him.

Of course it didn’t seem likely that Yasuo would refuse an occasion to train but it was still worth being happy once it was accepted. A few hours later he thought about it while he should be quickly taking care of his homework.

_Focus, focus…_

If he couldn’t, it meant he found the end of the day more interesting. That was perfectly normal because homework never was interesting. However it had to be done so Yi tried to do it little by little. Anyway he was always doing it days and days in advance before it was due, taking a few minutes to daydream wouldn’t technically kill him and his grades.

How about that practice time ?

Like expected, Yasuo had looked quite eager to join and to train, always giving him the impression of a puppy. This time had been purely to test and see if he enjoyed it but it did work and Yi was glad. It didn’t last that long, precisely thirty minutes because he had split his usual hour in two but it was better than nothing. Enough to see Yasuo in another setting than the one for their typical duels.

A duel was never enough to get a glimpse of someone’s potential. Dozens of duels could maybe and since then Yi had indeed learned a little about his technics, ways to counter it. Not surprisingly, Yasuo and Yone were similar even in their fighting styles which made sense because they were related and used wind inspired powers. However they remained different, didn’t use the same weapons and made sure to be unique enough. If Yi could tell, he would say that Yasuo was a lot more bold and daring while Yone aimed to be efficient, more based on defense.

_Not so alike, ha._

Not even to make a statement about it, Yi just had fun noticing that. He was so used to Yone’s ways to fight since they had been training together for years. Of course Yone progressed but Yi did too and so remained quite interesting to match each other’s skills. Yasuo wasn’t so new here now, Yi was slowly learning to counter him although from the start it was easy to defeat him because he had two advantages : Yasuo didn’t know how to deal with his speed and also he was barely in first year, he was going to be so much better later.

_All he needs is time and practice_.

So back to the initial topic, the evening training session. Full circle. Yi didn’t know why he lingered on that for so long, it was already over and he had better to do. In any case his mind stayed focused on that and the rather peaceful moment shared. It was still funny to feel like he was teaching but again Yi didn’t mind practicing for when he would indeed be a professor here. However that was different. Yasuo was the only one here, his only audience and yet he had showed such big interest, it had motivated him to do more.

_An audience…_

In general Yi didn’t like that. He didn’t like being watched, being the center of the attention. A bit silly from him to want to be a professor since it involved being the center of attention for a long period of time. For that part, Yi knew he would have to put this light discomfort aside because teaching meant showing the right way.

With Yasuo, it felt a bit different than with anyone else. Oh he had trained like this with Yone and learned from each other which meant being watched and yes it was the same. It wasn’t bothering because he was a friend. _So what ? Yasuo is my friend ?_ From a first look, it seemed so but Yi didn’t want to take hasty conclusion. To be at peace with one stubborn first year wasn’t exactly like being friends.

_Do I mind… ?_

The truth was no, he didn’t mind. On the other hand, he wouldn’t call that friendship for now, Yasuo didn’t seem interested in that, only in what he could learn from him. However he always looked so genuine every single evening, watching Yi train. Surely he didn’t see him as a friend but like a rival, as he had said. A goal to reach.

_Rival will do_.

Why think about all that ? It had no point and it wasn’t going to solve his homework. But then Yi wondered because it was the only thing happening, someone following him around and so happy to learn from him. No way to pretend he didn’t care.

This was why he was thinking about making it a more regular thing. So far it had been barely the first occasion to try but he was certain Yasuo could use regular practice with him. It would help him get closer to his goal and stronger at the occasion. For Yi there might not be so many reasons to want to but he enjoyed company and so far the latter was very polite in the evening. A change compared to his disruptive behavior with others but oddly or not Yi hadn’t witnessed that behavior once except maybe when Yasuo first asked his duels. Loud indeed but nothing that explained this special reputation he had. It left him wondering about this switch, if it was done on purpose or not.

Funny thought. _Looks like he respects me more than some profs_. Oh it wasn’t that funny but Yi found it rather amusing to know Yasuo would always stay silent for full hours while he was known to be disruptive during the day. Possibly he was so arrogant that he believed he wouldn’t learn anything from them but Yi had something worth putting his ego and habits aside for an hour.

_No, he definitely knows to stay quiet._

The question was what could motivate him to comply and sit in silence. Yi could. Anyway it wasn’t worth much to dwell on that but he felt slightly proud to be deemed important enough for respect.

Next step was to ask if Yasuo would be interested in regular practice. Again it seemed very likely but better ask.

_This could be fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly working so Yi falls first xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!  
> let's get that slow burn~

First break of the day, very welcome for every student. For Yasuo, it made him wonder how he was going to stay focused that day because the first two hours had already killed him of boredom. At least for now he was free to wander ten minutes then it would be time to resume morning classes.

While he was peacefully making his way in crowded corridors he was gently pulled aside, turning as quick to find Yi.

_Oh ??_

« Hey. Sorry, I won’t be long. »

« Hey, what’s up ? »

It was funny in the strange way to find Yi here surrounded by younger students although no one here gave a fuck, too busy focusing in that coffee they could get at the machine while they had time. Was it even Yi came to him all alone ? Yasuo was curious about that, waiting for whatever he had to say.

« How about you have lunch with me before the duel ? There is something I want to discuss with you. »

_Damn._

« Alright, fine ! Erm, I’ll wait for you near the dining hall I guess ? »

« Yes, thank you. Good luck with your classes. »

And then Yi was gone as quick after a last glance, leaving Yasuo here like an idiot.

It took some time to reach his brain and register. _Uhhh alright, lunch_. In itself it was nothing special but he was still a bit surprised to have Yi directly look for him to ask him that. It had to be something important if he wanted to talk during lunch. _Move, dumbass_. He had no reason to stand here, especially when he could get some fresh air.

Quick steps in the corridor until the hall, Yasuo thought a little about the fresh interaction. As quick his brain jumped on the occasion to suggest this was a kind of friendship. Why wouldn’t it ? Yi had made all the way here to basically invite him for lunch – which was quite overrated because they were student and this wasn’t the same as actually inviting someone for lunch outside. This was literally sitting at the same table in a far too noisy place while everyone enjoyed their huge break at the half of the day.

… _Yeah_.

Still, he was now very cheerful because he would get to have lunch with Yi. A perfect occasion to chat about anything. _Wait, first his topic_. It would be of bad taste to stop the latter from discussing what he had planned, even more since he had asked in advance.

_Friends ?_

Oh he wasn’t close to stop debating that but Yasuo had good hopes. One rarely had lunch with their enemies, or with other years. At least, it wasn’t often. To know that Yi was willing to endure at least 20 if not 30 minutes of uninterrupted conversation wasn’t nothing. Would it change anything to Yasuo’s life ? Maybe. But for now he was overthinking too much about something strictly innocent and surely later he would realize it was stupid.

_Or maybe he wants to end the duels… ?_

Sinister thought, Yasuo regretted it as quick. He tried to put it back where it came from but now it was mentioned and he didn’t know what to think of this possibility. Yi would be in his rights, anyway.

_Stooooooop…_

First he would have to get through two boring hours of class and then he could overthink all he wanted. Not before.

~

Too bad for Yasuo, waiting for that definitely happy lunch only made time get even slower than usual. What a pain. At least now it was over and he was waiting for Yi exactly where he said he would be.

_Hell yeah !_

Yes it was a bit silly to be so glad about being invited to sit together for lunch but he liked Yi as his rival and it warmed his heart to know he wasn’t just some random student. At the same time, he was the only one that sat down for one hour a day while the latter trained so yeah, he was dedicated. His special rival.

_There !_ He spotted Yi in the hall, where a few other students seemed to come from too, surely his classmates after a late end of class. Yasuo didn’t care, he waved at him happily.

« Hey ! »

« Sorry, I’m late. Let’s go. »

Cool as ever, betraying nothing. As quick Yi came with him and so they wait to get lunch.

« Oh, you were waiting for Yi ? » Said just behind them, familiar voice.

_Urggg…_. Yasuo turned to Yone, making an exaggerated display of annoyance. It made sense that Yone would be nearby because he and Yone were in the same class.

« Mind your business. »

« Indeed, today we have a few things to discuss. »

Both spoke almost at the same time, a bit of a mix up but Yone seemed to have understood.

« Oh. Well, good luck Yi, I’ll see you later. Don’t be too harsh on him. » Yone was leaving too to go with some friends, Yasuo couldn’t see his face but he could tell that tone was a bit teasing, that typical jab between siblings.

« Fuck you. » Mumbled low because he knew he shouldn’t swear but there was nothing nearly as satisfying as answering that.

« Language. »

Of course Yone would hear that, elder privilege like always. Anyway now he was walking away, leaving them alone. Yasuo suddenly remembered Yi was here and so felt a bit ashamed for making such a poor show of himself.

« Sorry. »

« Oh don’t worry, I’ve heard far worse from classmates. »

That was the at first surprising side of Yi, no matter what he always seemed very composed and serious. Was he like that with everyone or did it change with special persons ? Yasuo wondered quietly but pushed it aside, he had far more important to ask.

« Still, my bad. Soooo… what did you want to talk about ? » Easy distraction but he was curious too, if at least it could kill his gloomy thoughts about ending their traditional duels.

« It’s nothing really serious but I wanted to ask you : would you like to train with me regularly ? »

_Ohhhhh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor yasuo, he doesn't know~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!  
> let's go back to the usual cycle and get this done xD

_Was that a bad idea ?_

« Tell me if you don’t want to. It’s fine. » Yi tried to hide a little his disappointment but in exchange it made him seem a bit colder, curt.

All this because Yasuo stared at him in obvious surprise. _That’s nothing unusual. Is it ?_ Now Yi started to doubt himself, he thought it was perfectly fine but in return it got such an ‘extreme’ reaction.

« Wait, for real ?? But when ? You want to do it again ? »

So many questions at once. At least now he could safely guess that Yasuo wasn’t shocked in any way, just confused. He had reasons to be because so far evening training was mainly Yi’s thing and the latest occasion was supposed to be a one-time thing. It wouldn’t be anymore if it was accepted now.

« I wouldn’t be making the offer if I wasn’t serious. It would be at our usual time, the hour before dinner. Look, let’s get our food then we’ll discuss it, that’s why I suggested to have lunch together. »

« Oh, alright alright ! Let’s gooooo. »

A nothing could even cheer Yasuo up, that was almost cute to see. Now Yi could relax a little, he knew this was just some misunderstanding at the beginning – or maybe just him overthinking like on some occasion. In any case the topic was dropped for now while they carried their tray, picking what they wanted to eat.

It didn’t take long, that was a relief. And even better, they found a table for two to be left at peace in that constant hell that was the dining hall. Yasuo was never far behind, following him closely before he sat down.

« Ehhh I hope tomorrow it will be better, today chef didn’t seem inspired. »

Was there even a day without complaints about the food ? It wasn’t that bad but it wasn’t the best either, it depended on the menu. Yi didn’t care much, if they wanted to eat something else they could very well go outside but that was significantly more expensive than here.

« It’s still food, I’ll take it. Now, let’s go back to our topic. Just from the idea, would you like to train regularly with me ? »

Better be quick and direct, no need to wait until the end of their break. Yi never stayed too long here, it got uselessly noisy and most of days he was alone so no reason to linger here.

« Yes ! But you sure ? I mean, usually the evening it’s your time, maybe it won’t be enough for us two ? »

If that could be, Yasuo was a bit worried and cautious though he did look quite happy about the possibility of training together once more and again.

« What we had was nice, in my opinion. But it would still be a bit boring for you to sit down for 30 minutes so I don’t know. »

That was true, so far he couldn’t fully understand how stubborn Yasuo was at sitting there in silence during Yi’s training. For someone so reckless, for once he showed a lot of patience.

_Maybe we should just do the full hour in duo, no need to have him sit doing nothing._

« That’s not boring, I swear, I find it quite interesting. For real, already to train half an hour would be amazing. » Yasuo had to wait a little before answering since he was already busy devouring his plate despite the so called lack of good food that day. Obviously he followed the conversation the best he could.

To see such enthusiasm never stopped to impress him. Maybe in his situation Yi would have thought the same but to know he was worthy of Yasuo’s attention and silence, it was nice. _My rival_. This thought stayed nearby, amusing him by how it went from barely acknowledgement to a rather fond memory. How funny to see Yasuo want to follow his rival everywhere, especially for training.

« Hmm let’s say for the remaining of the week we’ll do half and half and then I’ll see if it’s better to train together for the full hour. »

« Alright ! Damn, I can’t wait. You sure you don’t mind ? »

_Again_. It was close to annoy him a little but this had to be for a good reason.

« I repeat myself, I don’t mind at all. I truly think you could use some regular training, our duels aren’t enough to actually help you. »

Hopefully that time it would be enough so he resumed eating although paying attention to whatever Yasuo was about to say.

« Got it. Sorry, it’s just that it feels like every single time I’m bothering you. Last time was a surprise though, I didn’t expect you to suggest. »

All of it was said in a very light tone and mood, at the limit of laughing but somehow it still struck Yi a little. This was old news, he knew how distant he could seem with everyone, encouraged it sometimes.

« My apologies, I didn’t mean to let you think that. You’re never bothering me, for a reason I can’t find yet. If you were, it would have been a long time since I asked you to leave me alone. »

« Oh damn, I’m the lucky one then. » This time Yasuo chuckled, that kind of stupidly happy laugh.

This side wasn’t the first that usually came up. Most Yi had heard of his new rival was that he was bold, at the limit of arrogance while sometimes greedily overstepping it and quite disruptive when he wanted to. However since he got to spend time with him, it felt like he hadn’t met the same person. Yasuo could indeed sound quite confident and reckless on occasion but he was so excited every single time, like a puppy.

_The lucky one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome tooooooooooooo the "how oblivious can yasuo get before the end of the fic" show xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> AHHHHHHHHH I'M SO HYPE

_Oh my goooooooooooooood…_

The summary of the day was quite good, like all that had happened : Yasuo had his second training session with Yi and the first one in their new deal. From now on, they were going to train together every evening before dinner.

Try to get some rest now, it was useless. Yasuo was far too excited by the whole thing, nothing could have prepared him to that kind of news.

First Yi suggesting half an hour of training of the blue one evening and now it was actually set that they would spend time together at the training ground for one hour. Well, firstly Yasuo would get ‘only’ thirty minutes as a sort of test time but by the end of the week they would move to a full hour in duo.

How nice.

_So now we’re real rivals ?_

Silly but he liked that topic. The smallest excuse to call whatever that link was friendship. No, rivalry. But did rivals train together especially in the aim for one to beat the other ? Maybe not. In any case, Yasuo was happy to have this. Yi might not consider him truly as his rival or a friend but he still went after him to suggest this and more than he could ever hope for. From that point all he had to do was not fuck up and attend every single training session.

Oh, what a sweet time it would be.

To be clear, Yasuo wasn’t annoyed by what they had before, when he decided all alone to sneak in and observe Yi’s training before dinner. It wasn’t even done in hopes that he would take pity or anything and let Yasuo join him, far from it. All he wanted was to learn from the best, someone able to kick his ass without issue nor breaking a sweat.

His rival.

Who else but Yi ?

_I can’t wait…_

Alright, maybe he needed more friends if he was that happy just to know he would see someone so often in a nice setting. He was allowed to be glad but it felt a bit pathetic to get that excited. However Yasuo wanted to have these training sessions, Yi was quite skilled and so it would only make him better at it. A time to focus on practice when even some professors didn’t help him much.

Possibly it was because it got out of class setting, just the two of them without the full class or anyone else. Yasuo was selfish, he liked having the full attention and this deal of theirs sounded like a dream. Nothing better to keep away any distractions.

_But for that, sleep ! Dammit !_

How stupid, at being so excited Yasuo was just keeping himself awake. No doubt Yone would make a funny remark at the occasion but at least he wasn’t here, shared room on another floor.

Why think about Yone ? _I don’t know_. It could be that Yasuo was still a bit pissed to have his brother comment on things and trying to tease every time he could, like that same day during lunch. As if he was just here to bother him or embarrass him. At least Yi didn’t mind, surely he was used to it.

_Again ! Sleep !_

With some luck he was just going to exhaust himself with these useless thoughts. A very good thing.

~

Like he had first thought, the deal changed very few things in Yasuo’s life while offering something so great and new. He didn’t regret accepting, at all.

The rest of the week went smoothly. The only down side for him was the wait a full day before he could run back to the training grounds to find Yi already waiting for him with a light smile. Yes, he smiled. That was awesome and it happened more and more.

By default Yasuo was impatient but in life not everything could be required as quick. He was ready to wait but would complain silently all the way through.

Other good news, they simply started having lunch and dinner together. The first one was because they had done it once, why not twice ? And then thrice ? And then why not continue ? It became habit, depending on their schedule one would wait for the other or vice versa. No issue there.

Dinner happened too because after a few days Yi quietly suggested at the end of training that they go together take dinner instead of going on their different ways. Just that, a mere suggestion that soon became another habit between them. Well, a habit only one-week-old but it didn’t seem that it would end at some point unless specifically asked to.

In itself, it sort of made sense because Yasuo was honest, he didn’t have any real friend and hang around with whoever he knew enough during meals but otherwise no one with whom he truly enjoyed to share a meal with. About Yi, he looked even lonelier than him, usually by himself during lunch and dinner. Yasuo hadn’t noticed that before but in the rare times before he invited him after training, he had a few times looked for his rival and spotted him alone. Never staying there much.

Once they started sharing meal time, Yi stayed a lot more. This was a bit worry inducing for Yasuo because he feared the latter was just too polite to tell him to shut up or just to leave but so far nothing was said. They chatted and chatted, mostly him because Yi was the quiet type but they still chatted forever.

Just two rivals spending time together. Barely one week in and he was ready to fall in that new routine.

It made Yasuo feel so happy once more. First he had someone he fondly considered a friend – which meant someone that hadn’t pushed him away by annoyance yet – although dear rival and favorite person of this whole Academia. Second there wasn’t much time spent apart anymore. Except during classes and the short breaks, not enough time for this.

Little by little they stayed more and more near each other, in the most blessed peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me trying not to make it too gay too soon but daaaaaamn


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here!  
> Today's poll winner, the battle academia AU~  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t a bad thing, was it ?

Time going merrily and yet it made Yi worry a little about what they had going on. As if it even deserved to be called « something going on between them ». Yi just didn’t know, that was all. Weeks and weeks later their deal worked well, maybe too well and now he got a bit scared.

Was it supposed to be that nice and smooth ?

So easy, wasn’t it ? A beautiful routine, every day the very same thing and yet so far he hadn’t grown bored of it. They met at breakfast on the rare times Yasuo wasn’t running too late, they met at lunch because that was pure habit by now then the usual duel would take place for every curious to come see. Then the afternoon would go and training session would start before the day ended together with dinner. How perfect.

Maybe too perfect.

Yi couldn’t really explain why but as time went, he both felt quite free and glad while noticing this increasing worry. As if everything was short-lived and it risked to end too soon. On one hand, it meant he was happy with what they had but he didn’t like that looming ache about a possible end. At all.

Of course Yasuo wasn’t his first friend, Yone was already there and Yi had a few folks who’s company he liked but nothing similar than with that one noisy first year, surprisingly or not. It didn’t make sense at all, he was always so quiet and used to calm and yet he felt drawn to Yasuo, not bothered in any way by that lively youngster.

Ah so now Yasuo was a friend ?

Like always, it was only when it was too late that truth dawned on him. Yes, he had a new friend, one that even considered him his rival since the very first duel. That part was cute, Yi couldn’t deny it. Despite himself, he grew to like the latter, this fresh first year so bold that dared to ask him a duel and had to endure humiliation, only to then come back every day. This was how respect was earned and maybe why Yi started to first tolerate and then appreciate his company. Also it wasn’t too much from the start, Yasuo seemed to know when to leave him alone. By now it was over, as soon as he could he went to find Yi during breaks or after classes.

Didn’t he have a life too ?

Stupid question. Yi knew his own social life, it wasn’t that wonderful save for a few dear friends. And now one excited rival that followed him around. Didn’t Yasuo have anything better to do ? Maybe not, Yi wasn’t forcing him into anything so if he was there, it had to be willingly.

Truth be told, Yi had just been busy living his own life quietly, he literally did nothing to get that kind of attention so it made him lightly flustered though firmly concealed to be estimated in such a way. Of course he knew his own skill, especially as one of the best students here. That wasn’t the question, it was more about seeing someone give genuine attention to what he did. Exactly how he ended up practicing with Yasuo by the end of every day, together.

So yes, he might be a friend. Definitely his rival although Yi doubted they saw each other as rivals for the same reasons. It still worked well in both cases but he couldn’t know for sure what Yasuo saw in him. He even had an older brother quite skilled so it didn’t explain at all the need to find a figure to look up to.

A mystery. Quite a noisy one at the occasion.

Why all this, again ? Worry, indeed. Well, nothing could soothe it although Yi knew far too well there was nothing bad happening. Only his loud thoughts getting lost about impossible things, irrational fears that had no roots.

So silly, couldn’t he just appreciate what he had ? Yasuo, practically always by his side, sometimes even convincing him to stay nearby while he did his homework. It would only be a matter of time before he got him to his and Yone’s room to spend some time studying before the bell rang for the night.

Almost.

Was that the issue ? He was growing attached ? This was so innocent, nothing to fear from that. He had just found someone whom seemed to enjoy a lot his company and that would seek it every day. Was it such a bad thing ? Even now Yi couldn’t find a proper reason to his worries. He liked having Yasuo follow his steps, showing such rare determination during their duo training while also being so himself. It was weird to explain, he had a friend that he first didn’t want but it happened and for nothing Yi would exchange that.

It changed nothing and everything.

It could be that he was scared of that change, for it risked to be too much. How could it even be ? Again, no idea. Maybe he was scared after some time Yasuo would just get bored of training, bored of him and so he would stop coming and hanging out with him so often.

Yes, that was the issue.

The fear of growing used to a new luxury and by so to forget about loneliness until it struck again. Potentially nothing of it would happen because Yasuo seemed to be quite nice, he wouldn’t just ghost him at any reason. He was sweet beneath that boastful reputation.

Another reason to miss him if things went south one day.

So he missed Yasuo. That was the thing. Missing someone that was still here, how ridiculous. Indeed it seemed that Yi was growing attached, he should get more friends because looked a bit unhealthy for him.

But could he blamed for wanting to keep this one close ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah i feel like i'm going heavy on the feels but we gotta do what we gotta do XD  
> yi got a long path coming~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooo  
> sleepy sleepy

_How the fuck did I get here already ?_

Crude vocabulary for a very honest question Yasuo had at the moment. However he wasn’t going to ask it aloud, first because it wasn’t useful and because Yi was trying to do his homework.

Here they were, both sitting on on Yi’s bed in that student room Yasuo already knew because it was the one his friend shared with his brother. So yes, he had already spent some time here, though never for too long because Yone always had better to do than to babysit him. Also he was always quite polite and so would ask Yasuo to leave if Yi was there, not to bother him.

This time was long gone, it last barely a month at the beginning of the year when the youngest of the trio made it to the Academia and so hung around his brother while he started to make friends. It was also how he got to hear from Yi and his great skill, the key to everything and beginning of this story.

_Barely didn’t see him back then._

If only he had known at that time that soon enough they would be rivals and not so official friends.

_Can’t say it yet…_

It was so stupid but Yasuo didn’t want to call him publicly a friend before Yi did the same. Question of principles. Honestly he had no idea how the latter saw him, of course he was now quite warmed up to Yasuo, to the point of inviting him to his room to chill together but this didn’t mean anything. On the other way, he considered Yi a friend, that was a straight fact. _Best friend ?_ Even thinking about that made him a little flustered because it wasn’t even confirmed they were basic friends. But he could hope, that was free.

All these thoughts busied his mind while he gave a few glances to Yi from time to time, as if he risked to disappear and Yasuo would wake up in his own bed on that awful Monday morning.

_Hmm…_

By now he was stuck on the same page of his notebook, not about to turn it at least to pretend he was working seriously. Did it even matter ? It wasn’t like the first year was too difficult, he just studied there and there and so far did well.

Better think about Yi and how they both got here. It wasn’t exactly a great shock to be invited to spend time here, in any case they were going to do homework so the place didn’t matter. This was the last hour before every student had to come back to their own rooms for the night, precious time when they could have fun or study, depending on their serious. Yasuo wished they could have fun somehow but Yi wanted to work on his latest classes and so here was the decision. To follow him around was good too, as long as they were together.

_Not friends but « yeah you can come to my room or even sit in my bed » buddies ?_

Yasuo did have better to do but he didn’t want to and it was so easy just to linger on that topic. Technically, one wouldn’t invite their sworn enemy in their room, even a shared one. Chances were that Yasuo was highly considered by Yi but to what extent ? This was his silent question, not so honest with himself about what he might prefer.

Just a bit of acknowledgment.

So far it wasn’t that bad between them. Yi tolerated with his typical composure, except in rare times when he cracked a smile after one of Yasuo’s dumb jokes. So yes under that seemingly cold attitude Yi could be nice. This was what he had learned over the latest month. It wasn’t for nothing that Yone respected him too, Yi was quite a good guy to know.

_And my rival. If one day he acknowledges it._

By the way, why not ask him directly ? Right now Yasuo had no idea why he kept silent on this, the occasion was right there. _Alright, let’s go._

« Hey Yi ? » As soon as he spoke, he remembered why this was a bad time to chat. Yi was trying to study.

_Aw fuck_.

« Yes ? »

To his credit, Yi did look up from his books and didn’t even sound annoyed or anything. That was a good point and it pushed Yasuo to continue with his question.

« Errr… Do you see me as your rival ? »

Silence fell, making him panic at first because he really didn’t want Yi to get the wrong idea. After all, they were supposed to be quiet and do their homework right now, Yasuo was clearly breaking the rule. Before he got to add anything to correct himself, Yi spoke up, though sporting now an openly surprised expression.

« Of course I do, what kind of question is that ? »

_Oh._ What did he truly expect ? Yasuo had no idea and now he was baffled by the answer he had secretly wished for.

« For real ? That’s so cool, thanks ! »

Now it was impossible for him to hide his joy. For all this time thinking Yi didn’t care, now he learned it was the opposite. They were rivals.

Nonetheless Yi kept his eyes on him, obviously not finished with that : « I thought it was already clear. My apologies then, I had no idea you didn’t know. »

« Nah, it’s fine. I should have asked earlier. Just wanted to confirm because hey, I’m so glad to know you see me as your rival too ! »

Childish ? Yes. Overjoyed ? Yes too. Yasuo didn’t care, Yi had confirmed and he knew that he was going to sleep well that night.

Maybe not at the point of being friends but rivals was enough.

A loud noise interrupted all this, both looking at the source of the noise whom was Yone, barging into his room.

« Good evening, I’m—wait, what are you doing here ? »

As if it wasn’t enough for the day.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the ride, it gonna be quick very soon xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> LET'S GOOOOOOOOOoo

_Please I just want to sleep…_

Life had another plan for Yi, sadly. Not a special case of insomnia because no doubt he was going to exhaust himself to sleep but it was getting a bit late and he was still thinking about what he shouldn’t.

Less than two hours ago – if he could tell without mistake – Yasuo had been sitting here in bed with him, interrupting their homework with a very innocent question. Everything escalated from that point.

_He didn’t know…_

At the same time, had Yi done anything to confirm before ? _Obviously no_. That part was sad, he wished he had made it clear way before that he saw Yasuo as his rival, if not friend. _No, not friends_. Well yes, he considered him a friend but he refused to admit it aloud. Another mystery, along this annoying train of thoughts. Yi wanted to sleep but he couldn’t, feeling like he had done something wrong.

Blessed be the ignorant, they could sleep at peace.

_Damn you Yone._

Putting some blame on his friend and classmate was quite stupid and childish of him, first because Yone had done nothing wrong by sleeping like a baby and second because he couldn’t have known his little brother was in their room, thus causing the moment to be broken. At the same time, Yi didn’t know if he wanted to hear what could have happened. The whole instant left him greatly flustered, as if he were blushing but good thing of the night, he wasn’t. After Yasuo had ran back to his own room, he and Yone just finished their night routine since there wasn’t much else to do.

See ? Useless to dwell on that topic.

And then everything came back to the latest memory and what was told. _We’re officially rivals_. Perfect. It changed absolutely nothing because he already considered Yasuo like this and Yasuo had called him his rival first. Complete non-sense.

It ran and ran in his mind, impossible to get out of his head.

Why feel like this ? Why get so flustered over nothing ?

All that saved Yi from public embarrassment was his composure, usually it was easy to conceal what he felt or thought. Around Yasuo too although it became comfortable enough around him to show more, to laugh at jokes and simply to look happy when he was. It could happen around Yone too but never outside. With Yasuo, it was a lot more often because they spent so much time together in semi-privacy – in hidden spots of the Academia to study, the training grounds, this very room while the other roommate was gone.

_He’s… easy to be around._ Was that all ? He didn’t want to find an answer.

_Go to sleep !_

If only it was so simple. The more he looked into it, the less he wanted to know about it. Not just because it kept him up at night, because it seemed too personal. No idea why but for once he struggled to keep everything down. One day it might just slip and Yone would notice, which was terrible.

Yasuo was his rival and friend, why was it so difficult to understand ? _I already know that_. Then why feel so bothered ? Again the fear of solitude ? He was never going to be alone, he had friends like Yone, solitude couldn’t do anything anymore. Why didn’t he feel so bothered about Yone instead ? Because it was different ?

_What is different… ?_

He had never asked to have one more friend, one precious noisy friend that never left him even in his thoughts at night.

It hurt.

~

More time to think, more time to gather his thoughts and more time to realize it wasn’t helping. Whatever that was, it wasn’t leaving him. Somehow it got worse.

The questions never left either.

Yi went on his life, pretending everything was alright as if he wasn’t in constant questioning about that strange feeling. It was part of his life, it didn’t really bother him that much besides the overthinking at night. Until it became too much.

Among the few things he noticed, there was Yasuo. The source of every issue, it would seem, except this one he couldn’t even know he had caused it. Poor bold Yasuo, always by his side except during classes and night time. Their relationship didn’t change in any way since it was made clear they saw each other as rivals but Yi still noticed details. The one he liked to consider a friend was a little clingy.

Not clingy in the usual sense, he wasn’t trying to hug him or anything but when there was the smallest occasion for contact, it was seized. Strictly chaste friendly contact. A paradox because Yi didn’t know if he saw him as a friend but this wasn’t the topic. He grew extremely aware of any kind of contact they had, most of it when Yasuo gave a friendly tap on his shoulder or anything of the sort.

It was so stupid, it drove Yi mad to notice that and worst of all, to react to it. He never meant to but every time he knew he risked to let it show so he endured and kept his composure.

Why not ask Yasuo to stop then ? Because Yi didn’t mind, it was alright. It made him fear for his composure but he still tolerated that. More than tolerated, in fact, he liked it. Nothing could explain such awareness of touch along acceptance.

It didn’t make any sense.

This was his life, neutral facade for everyone to believe and silent distress increasing with time. And it was only around Yasuo, no one else. At the same time, this could be explained because Yi really liked his personal space and so he fled any kind of human contact. No one did that.

Except Yasuo.

How paradoxical, he didn’t like being touched even casually while still being perfectly fine inviting his rival in his bed for homework and other trivial conversation by the end of the day. And yet even when Yasuo was the one to initiate unconscious contact, it mattered. Or not so much. This was so weird to explain.

All it left was this terrible confusion, not just about that irrational fear of solitude but also about contact he wanted to chase and escape.

A constant reminder he was never going to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone is in troubles~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back again, thanks to the vote!  
> now... this update will be exceptionally split between POV~

_No fun allowed…_

The whole Academia could hear Yasuo roll his eyes if it were possible. Even classes didn’t help him focus, although he knew better than to show he was bored. Actually, he was thinking about a completely different topic : his brother.

Probably it wasn’t Yone’s fault in all that but sometimes Yasuo wished roommates at the dorms were paired between the different years, not just between exclusively one year. That way he could have maybe ended up with Yi and so he wouldn’t be bothered every single time they were chatting in that room.

Stupid topics for a stupid life.

Another sigh added to the already long list of the day. Technically Yasuo could focus on the class and try to memorize everything said but no, his thoughts stayed stuck on their time together. It was quite nice to have someone he considered a friend that accepted him that much. And then he would get kicked out of the bedroom because it was first Yone’s and Yi’s, not Yasuo’s. So went his light frustration, wanting to spend more time with his rival.

Which was incredibly normal, wasn’t it ? Who wouldn’t ?

Just thinking about that day, he got motivated again. At noon after their lunch break the usual duel was going to take place and no matter how many they already had, Yasuo was always looking forward to it.

_Damn yes…_

An occasion to test each other’s abilities. Nothing new and yet so thrilling. Yes, he kept losing since the very first duel but he didn’t care anymore, hadn’t for a while. Losing to Yi was the most natural thing of the world, not many to pretend to do so. Also while he did lose every time, Yasuo always offered a good challenge, learning more and more about his favorite student here. Practicing with Yi had helped too, which was great.

The real mystery was why some students kept coming to watch. It was sensibly always at the same time so indeed a few curious might stop by but every single time there were folks waiting to see that match. At least with all the practice Yasuo managed to make it last a bit more than the first few seconds of that terrible duel. It wasn’t much longer but enough to have their fun and to get his ass kicked again. Some even congratulated Yasuo from time to time for being that stubborn, while Yi received the typical clapping at the end for such efficient and beautiful fight.

But to get to that, Yasuo had to be patient. Patience was key, it could do so many good things. He would never go far in life without learning it. Maybe stubbornness could get him far too but it wasn’t the same. Yi taught him patience and regular effort.

_Soon, soon._

Waiting was awful but soon he would see his rival again.

~ Yi ~

And so the duel started. A few light steps in that same pattern than usual, keeping distance and eye contact until once of them dared giving the first strike. Most of time it was Yasuo but Yi taught him to wait and it did surprise him a few times to find himself first to initiate.

In every case, it never last too long, swift jabs and echoes of wood against wood. _Oh, nice one_. He was always pleased to see how much effort Yasuo made for these duels, trying different strategies until maybe one day he could truly surprise Yi.

So far everything was bound to fail and that day wasn’t different. After thinking he got an opening, Yasuo went for it and by so left his guard down. Yi struck, seizing the occasion.

« Ah ! »

One man down, on his knees from the force of the hit.

They weren’t counting duels anymore but it might as well be in several dozens already. Which didn’t matter at all. Numbers meant nothing, skill was what mattered. One more duel Yi enjoyed, despite everything going on. At least he had this to distract himself.

« Well fought, Yasuo. I see you tried something new, it’s great. »

Contrary to the very first days, Yi came closer and gave him a hand to stand. It was happily accepted as Yasuo grabbed his arm to get up.

That was when it struck.

That grin.

« Hell yeah, glad you noticed ! Thanks ! »

Words were said but suddenly it wasn’t registered anymore. All Yi noticed was that grin, that cheerful grin of a man having lost with honor, proud of his achievements. Without reason it struck him silent, still having the reflex to pull Yasuo back to his feet but otherwise his thoughts were gone.

_Say something !_ It came back. There were a few more things said but Yi didn’t hear most of it, too absorbed by whatever that was. As soon as he came back to reality he got Yasuo to follow him elsewhere, feeling suddenly tense.

_What’s going on ?? What was… that ?_

He felt like he was blushing again. This was so silly, it had no reasons but he knew he was blushing now. _Oh no_.

Without any safe options, he simply excused himself quickly to Yasuo : « I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll find you under the stairs once I’m done. »

« Oh, alright ! »

Yi did his best to hide his face from Yasuo, not wanting any questions for that strange reaction and yet he still felt when he heard that merry tone, quickly excused, quickly left. Without risking anything else he went away, tempted to ignore the closest bathroom but it would be suspicious.

As long as he was alone to compose himself again, far from Yasuo.

_Why… ?_

Going to one of the sinks, he used some water but it did practically nothing. A mere look in the mirror and he hated how much he left to be seen there. As if everyone could see what he was thinking, what he felt. But what ?

More than this, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, far too fast for anything trivial. All alone Yi would have only been slightly confused because could get breathless during their duel but rarely like this and he knew for a fact that all was fine until one instant.

_Yasuo… ?_

What else ? Why would a mere look reduce him to this, so bothered that he had to hide a little ?

Realization was near but he couldn’t dare to go down that path, he refused it. Everything had to be overwhelming for no reason at all, mere coincidences.

But could feelings be called coincidences ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we goooooooooooooooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> LET'S GET TO THE FUN PART

What was left of the day felt equally distressing. The more Yi thought about it, the less he was certain of anything and so it left him quite confused to an extreme point.

Maybe it was even worse when he had joined Yasuo under the stairs after trying to calm down. He knew he wasn’t and that this was surely a mistake to stay in his presence when it seemed to cause so many issues. However if Yi avoided him it would be noticed and he hated the idea of making him worry for nothing. So he had gone back as if everything were fine but in fact it wasn’t.

Every single second spent with Yasuo brought that strange mix of peace and anxiety. So paradoxical. Yi wanted to stay there and to run away, surely because he was feeling so much and knew he wasn’t in the right state to be around Yasuo.

At least he got some ‘peace’ during classes but even that didn’t last long because Yone could get talkative sometimes. Yi overthought in silence, doing his best to bottle up everything until he could have some real privacy.

All he needed was some space, and patience to last until that.

However his heart remained, beating a tad too fast sometimes and just for that physical betrayal Yi got flustered, resulting in a worse reaction. All had to stay concealed, it wasn’t the right time to think about reasons. About Yasuo.

Guilty without knowing it.

Far from Yi to blame him but in such a difficult time, he couldn’t do much. He felt like he was always on the brink of blushing, betraying his emotions. What emotions ? Shame ? Something else ? Some fear too. He had no idea how to react to that, how to pretend everything was normal. The afternoon went on, soon enough classes were over for the day and so like clockwork Yasuo was back by his side, blessed and cursed presence.

Training went a bit similarly. He gave the biggest effort to seem as blank and quiet as usual – even though it meant not smiling anymore when there was yet another dumb joke from Yasuo. That was the price of composure. Yi had to admit, this time he wasn’t holding back as much as any other training session so it had to be felt. The latter took it graciously, smiling at that challenge which only caused the fluster to skyrocket.

After that, they had dinner with the other students and for the very first time in a while, Yi excused himself to go away this evening. Which meant that he wanted to be left alone in that shared room, hoping Yone was planning to be social like he usually did and visited friends’ rooms.

It had to be done, Yi couldn’t risk slipping and showing too much.

At least Yasuo said nothing, saying his goodbye with his typical cheerfulness that he always offered to Yi. Another reason to blush, not too dangerous because Yi was back to his room, alone.

Time to have a breakdown.

~

_Please no…_

No matter what Yi could think, it didn’t change the facts. What he was feeling wasn’t that blurry, it had reasons and before anything else, it had a target. Yasuo. He felt for Yasuo and that wasn’t just friendship as he hated to realize.

_Anything but a crush…_

At the moment he was back in their dorm room, locking himself in the bathroom so if Yone barged in here again, he wouldn’t directly find him like this. Not in such distress.

Denying was useless, he knew it was true. It wasn’t for nothing he had been so flustered around Yasuo all day, the duel was merely the turning point. The moment when he realized. And like many things, it hadn’t happened overnight. Feelings never happened suddenly one day. It had to be going on a while and Yi hated to notice the pattern, for all this time he had been strangely hyper-aware of anything Yasuo did around him while also fearing to lose him. The fear to bore him forever. Now it took a whole new meaning.

Why was he so confused now ? It had no point, it was a crush. Maybe even feelings but it changed strictly nothing.

_But…_ Yi couldn’t really phrase why it felt transgressive or even wrong to feel like this. It was fine, barely some feelings for a close rival that he also considered a friend. Strictly a friend. _Just friend…_ Why was he stuck on this ? It happened every day, people socialized and fell in love. It happened.

That didn’t stop him from freaking out.

At least he got the answer to why he considered Yasuo as different from Yone. It was just a matter of attraction. _No…_ To simply think about it made him feel bad, let alone to call this love.

_A crush, nothing else. Just a crush_.

Mere infatuation that was going to fade away as quick as it had appeared. Again, why did he want it gone ? _I… can’t_. It was weird not to have any reasons, Yi started to realize the extent of these feelings but couldn’t find anything to explain his reaction. To say it was because Yasuo was Yone’s little brother so he might be protective was a bullshit pretext, the truth was elsewhere. But what kind of proof ?

Was it so wrong ?

Sitting there back to the wall, eyes closed to find some peace, Yi tried to imagine. To his own chagrin, it was far too easy to picture some affection. Shameful. He pushed everything back, clearing his mind but he failed again. Imagine this, discreet attention and shy touches, holding hands during homework or resting against the other’s shoulder under the stairs.

_Stop…_

It only made it too real. He shouldn’t think of Yasuo like this, even for something so innocent and chaste. Too late, it was stuck in his mind. So it proved he had strong feelings, enough to feel his heart flutter at that possibility of tender contact.

How inconsiderate.

Yasuo had done nothing to deserve that, he was just a very cheerful, adorable guy that had found a rival. No matter what Yi felt, he was going to keep it for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gonna be terrible cuz on one side it's "ahah rival forever!" and on the other it's "the crush isn't gone yet..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> AHHHHHHHHH LET'S GO

_Looks like he’s doing better today._

If Yasuo thought that, it was because the latest day they hadn’t spent time together before sleep. Yi had said he wanted to be alone. In itself, that was completely fine, Yasuo couldn’t say anything about it and he was happy to give the latter some space when he needed it. However, it was the first evening not spent together since they started. Which was barely a few weeks ago so not like a big tradition between them.

Again, no issue at all. Yasuo just hoped his dear rival didn’t have any issue going on.

Easy to overthink, he had lot of time to do so during classes. A sneaky voice at the back of his mind suggested that either Yi felt tired and went to sleep early or he studied but preferred to do it without him around. That stung despite the simple fact it was merely the result of Yasuo’s train of thoughts. He shouldn’t imagine that kind of thing, it wasn’t fair for neither of them.

So instead his brain focused on the possibility that Yi didn’t feel so well. Overall he hadn’t look any kind of sick or just in discomfort so Yasuo highly doubted it but Yi was very good at hiding what he felt. _Maybe_. That hypothesis was shut down this morning because all resumed like every single day in their lifes since they grew close.

That same morning he and Yi had taken breakfast together, spent time like usual until their respective classes started.

Nothing strange or worrying. Yasuo was really starting to image things just to explain one little occurrence that would surely never happen again. If he was to delve deeper in that, it could be explained because he still had no idea if Yi was done with him or not. Every day spent together was a sweet victory but the light worry to be met with blankness or even cold remained. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t bothering the only rival he had, especially now that they spent so much time in each other’s company. It would kill him to know that Yi wanted to reduce their time, no matter how fair it was. Everyone was free.

_Stoooooop. It was just a few hours missed. Not the end of the world._

Yasuo was allowed to care about his friend but it didn’t have to go that far into worries. If Yi ever had an issue with him, he was more than able to express it. Furthermore, it didn’t look like he was done with Yasuo because that same morning he had laughed a little during breakfast, which was yet another victory.

Everything was fine, surely that evening he was going to chill again in Yi’s and Yone’s room like always. Mostly studying but it was time with Yi so he cherished it.

No need to get so worried about nothing.

~ Yone ~

He knew something was going on, Yone could tell.

_Yasuo is acting strange._

Of course, easy to blame that on the super older sibling sense but sometimes it could be right. Maybe this time too. If he had come to that conclusion, it was because for a while things had changed – to the point of finding Yasuo in his bedroom on daily basis.

That was the main point, Yasuo had starting come to the bedroom without it involving Yone. Every single time it was for Yi. Logic, Yi lived there too so if there was a guest and not one of Yone’s, it had to be for the latter.

_What the hell is he doing ?_

It was one thing to stop by shortly, especially at the Academia dorms because at that hour, there was nothing else to do but check on friends or study. But no, close to every single evening once he came back to their bedroom, Yasuo was here. _In his bed !_ Alright, they were just chilling there doing homework but that was a proof of trust like he had never seen one. Yone knew for a fact that Yi didn’t like people much, he had a few trusted friends – him among them – whom he trusted. Now it seemed that Yasuo was to be added to the list, to his chagrin.

No bad blood of course, Yone was just a little confused by the whole thing since its start. First he saw his little brother try to fight anyone he could and then one day poof, he had lost to Yi and since then they never stopped having these duels. Every single day. Now he saw Yasuo get closer and closer to his friend and in all honesty, Yone could be a bit protective of his friends, even though he never showed it. Keeping an eye on whatever Yasuo was doing had long become a reflex. And now he was found every evening in his and Yi’s room. So yes, Yone was puzzled, cautious.

_A crush ?_

No way to be sure but it could be that Yasuo had caught feelings.

Yone wouldn’t know unless he asked him but he was growing suspicious about it. Oh not with any ill intent, he was just curious and honestly if anything happened between them, it would be alright. But just because he was the older brother, he kept a close eye on everything going on in that bedroom. So often he had barged in to find them so peaceful, it was clear they enjoyed each other’s company. Yi wouldn’t allow him there if it weren’t the case.

Onto this possibility of a crush, it had some facts going in the right direction. Such sudden interest for Yi in such short time, always following him around, training together. Because yes it was another point, Yasuo managed somehow to sneak into Yi’s training, which even Yone knew better not to interrupt. _Strange_. At least he supposed Yi wasn’t too bothered by all this, in itself it was incredible to know he tolerated Yasuo like that, being the noisy brat he was.

All this remained quite confusing so Yone really wanted to ask, at least to know a little. It wasn’t his business but since it involved both one of his friends and his little brother, it could quickly become interesting.

_I’ll keep an eye on all that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, here comes yone


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooo  
> hhhhhhhhhhhhh it's getting interesting~

_It’s not gone…_

Of course it wasn’t gone, it had been barely two weeks since Yi had realized. A crush wouldn’t disappear suddenly in such a short lapse of time. To his chagrin. Yi did everything in his power to seem normal but these two weeks were extremely difficult for him, while before it was so good.

The main issue was always the same, Yasuo.

_It’s not his fault, stop that._

Yi knew that and yet he couldn’t simply order his crush to leave at least for time spent with Yasuo. If only. No, he had to live with that. It got so difficult because before he hadn’t realized how much time they spent together, it was so peaceful and nice. Now he was hyper-aware every single second of where Yasuo was, by his side or not, in contact or not. It grew tiring quickly, never truly able to relax. Oh he would have been at peace in the latter’s presence but he couldn’t trust himself to that point. Sometimes he felt like his heartbeat could be heard, how awful.

Breakfast, lunch, training, dinner and all the time between classes. Not a single second lost.

Sometimes he got stupidly stuck on details that meant nothing like when Yasuo laughed, which was far too often during the day. He simply looked and acted so precious, far from that terrible reputation he had. Maybe another reason why Yi had fallen for him but he wished he could eat at peace without feeling like blushing a dozen times a day.

_Maybe with time…_

It wasn’t his only hope but Yi preferred to wait for now. If it were to stay forever then maybe he would give it a shot. _I don’t know._ Something held him back. Technically nothing could stop him from asking Yasuo out, to see if he liked him too because honestly, there were so many reasons to believe that.

First, Yasuo spent basically all of his free time with Yi – when allowed to. He was the first person he went to, before his own brother or any kind of friend. Also there was this whole enthusiasm Yasuo had around him, Yi didn’t remember exactly seeing him moody – there were days like that but even with it Yasuo behaved well. While he was known to be an overconfident brat.

But there were also reasons to believe it was ‘just’ a really good sort of friendship. Yi couldn’t jump on the feelings conclusion so fast because all that was mentioned earlier worked for friendship too. They were rivals. Yasuo could be so joyful around him because he liked his company, admired his skill and valued him as a friend. It could stop here. Sadly for Yi, his heart took it the wrong way and now he felt drawn to a very dear friend that surely didn’t feel anything but respect and friendship for him.

_His rival. Maybe that was all he was looking for._

This was getting a bit long for a shower, Yi should get out soon. In any case he would find so much time to overthink like this while he waited to fall asleep, no need to stand under the spray for an hour.

Getting out of the shower, Yi sighed. This was such a mess and it didn’t seem to have an end yet.

_Would it be worth it to try… ?_

How ridiculous, all that time he thought he would be composed enough when it came to romantic topics but now he wasn’t sure anymore. Just because of Yasuo and that bright presence.

_He… wouldn’t take it wrong_. If Yi were to try, he was rather certain it wouldn’t be awful if Yasuo refused. He was such a kind guy, maybe he would be a little embarrassed or proud to be asked but nothing bad.

_For fuck sake, don’t think about that…_

And yet he did while he brushed his teeth. Anything to busy his mind and it had to fall on Yasuo. If Yone heard of this, he would surely be a bit disappointed. Or angry. No idea, Yi wished he could escape that situation without the older brother knowing.

If he thought about Yone, it was because he wasn’t far. Late time obliged, every student had to be in their room now. The latter was almost ready to sleep when Yi left for his shower, busy with his phone.

_There he is_.

Yi got out, heading to his own side of the room.

« Bathroom is free if you need. »

« Thanks. »

Keeping his mind empty for now, Yi finished his routine before going to bed, it wasn’t that late but both of them were used not to stay up too much. Plus they had classes early next day. He still failed, his thoughts ran back to Yasuo once he was back in bed because earlier they were both sitting here, studying for a while. Or pretending to. Yasuo rarely worked seriously during that time but he did a big effort to stay quiet for a good chunk of it. What was left of time was used to chat a little with Yi, so oblivious to the lingering tension that came with a crush. At the same time, Yasuo knew nothing of it and it was for the best.

« Hey, Yi. »

Everything cut suddenly since he was called. Curious he looked at Yone.

« Yes ? »

« Just wondering, what’s going on between you and Yas ? »

_What ?_

This was too out of the blue, he hadn’t seen that question coming. Already Yi started overthinking, not knowing what to answer. _Stop, it’s surely nothing_.

« What do you mean by ‘between us’ ? » He didn’t like how cautious he sounded for something so trivial.

« You really think I wouldn’t notice ? » Yone’s smile was too nice, a bit scary although surely he didn’t mean to. « Come on, you two are always joined by the hip, you even invited him to chill here. Tell me, I’m curious. »

_He knows ???_ Worst news of the week, Yi couldn’t believe it.

« There is nothing to tell. »

« Yiii… I’m not blind you know ? Of course there is something or you wouldn’t be trying to hide it like that. Pretty please ? That’s my little brother we’re talking about, I need to know. »

« We’re just friends, I swear. » He didn’t mean to lose his cool like that but it was too much.

« Did he ask you out or something ? I’m curious, he’s never acted like that with anyone but you. »

« What ?? Of course no. »

_Why would he… ?_ Now Yi was just confused and Yone looked all the same. Silence fell while they stared at each other in a strange mix of confusion and fluster for Yi.

« …I don’t understand then, why do you react like this ? » The latter looked for answers too.

_Stop…_

Yi stayed dead quiet, lying down in bed while keeping his back turned to Yone.

« No way… » There, realization. « Yi~ ? Could that be that you like him ? »

Nothing would save him now, it was too late. It felt like his heart stopped. _Ahhh…_ At least he couldn’t see Yone’s face but just hearing him was enough to blush dark. Yi stayed right there, trying to fall asleep though he knew he wouldn’t now.

« Shut up, we’re just friends. »

« Oh my god…. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahlala


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh well, BA yone is canon! but i'll still play with canon and hc to make it better xD

_I can’t believe it…_

Among everyone at the Academia, Yi had to have a crush on Yasuo. His little brother. Oh now Yone was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep for now, this was a topic as sudden then unexpected. It wasn’t confirmed but Yi literally wouldn’t be behaving like this if there was nothing. At best he would have chuckled a little after some strange joke but no, he was actively turning his back to Yone, either to sulk or pretend to rest. That wouldn’t work at all.

« Tell me more ! »

« Friends ! Now please I want to sleep, leave it. »

Too out of character, it screamed something unsaid. Yone wanted to know, it was indirectly linked to him in two ways plus he didn’t mean at all to tall anyone. Just some knowledge. _But if yes, then Yasuo told nothing ?? And they did nothing in public ?_ It was so confusing and he needed answers.

« Come on ! I know there’s something, you can’t hide it from me. » Maybe if he used the ‘brother card’, it might help. Yes Yone was that excited for any kind of info. « He’s my little bro, I need to know. Please ? Are you two like dating or something ? »

Yi said nothing but Yone knew he had heard. Neither would sleep for now.

« Yi… I won’t tell anyone, I swear. I’m just curious ‘cause I saw Yasuo hang out so much here and now you two might be dating ? I don’t care, you do what you want as long as you’re both happy. »

For all that time he kept staring at Yi’s back but it seemed that he didn’t want to move for now. _Oh well_. If it wasn’t that evening, Yone was going to ask him every single day. Or just Yasuo, to be sure.

« Alright, I guess I’ll have to ask him directly. And you know how easy to read he is, I’m sure he’ll spill the beans fast. »

Not a real threat, he just hoped Yi would tell him himself. That was what friends were for, no ?

« Please no ! He… He doesn’t know. » Just for that Yi actually sat up and looked at him, so unexpectedly open about it.

_Damn_. It was something to see Yi all bothered by that topic, he who usually was so cool and composed. Yone had to realize he was really seeing that. More than that nuance, the latest words made him pause shortly. _Ohoh_. In one go it got a bit sad. _So they aren’t dating_. Yi seemed to be the one with the crush, not the other way around. At least, that was all they knew, Yone would still cautiously ask Yasuo about why he was that excited about spending time with Yi.

That silence while Yone let his thoughts run a little wasn’t taken that well. Another kind of foreign emotion passed over Yi’s face before he quickly lie down again, at the limit of violence. Vulnerability.

_Say something, he’s not doing so good._

« I see. »

Aside the need to sigh at his own lack of tact, Yone really tried to find something nice to say. The mood sure did take a hit after all his questions.

« Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you like that. So you really like him ? But you have no idea how he might feel about you ? I mean, he’s always following you around, that’s not nothing. »

« …We’re just rivals. I don’t even think friends can work here. »

_Dude._ Either Yi was blind or desperate because Yone only saw a part of their interactions and it was more than clear they were friends, possibly best friends. However he didn’t know exactly what to say because it sounded like Yi hurt over that. Greatly flustered or confused.

« He literally sits in your bed while pretending to do his homework, he’s always insufferably cheerful around you and legit you take every single meal together. Which part doesn’t look like friendship ? And to be honest, I thought he was the one having a crush on you ‘cause he acted like this with no one else. »

A sigh was heard, it had to be a little difficult for Yi. Even some sort of denial.

« I know, I know… I like what we have, it’s fun but I really doubt he’d even see me like this. He must only see me as his rival to defeat one day. »

_Ah, alright_. Yone understood a bit better but still, he didn’t see where was the issue.

« Well, you can’t know until you ask him. He’s not bad, I don’t think he’ll be mean even if he doesn’t feel that same. And again, I’m sure he has some sort of crush on you because he’s coming to our goddamn room just for you. » He might have gotten heated on the end because himself couldn’t understand if that was too difficult for Yi to make sense of.

« He’s doing that to study with me, it helps him focus. »

« But he doesn’t do shit and you know it ! He’s just here to chill with you. » Swearing was bad though. « Sorry, didn’t mean to swear but please at least ask him. »

« … I don’t mind, he does whatever he wants during his free time. »

Talking to a wall would be sensibly the same, this was slowly exhausting for Yone. Yi wasn’t going to budge and surely it was best for them just to sleep. Next day he was free to resume and ask more questions during classes, maybe even try to find Yasuo in private to ask him too.

« Alright, you know what ? I diagnose you with a great case of denial. If it turns out you and Yas like each other, you owe me one coffee. And not that crap from the machine, a real coffee with whipped cream, thank you. Hope tomorrow you’ll change your mind. »

« Mind your own business. » Yi mumbled, not really convinced.

So ended their conversation. Yone kept an eye on him before giving up and switching off the light. It was interesting but he needed some sleep to be able to badger them next day.

_Oh fuck, Yi really has a crush._

Sometimes things happened that he could never see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yasuo has no idea


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winner of the friday poll, here is the update of the battle academia AU!  
> enjoy~

_This is hell…_

All this just because he had accidentally developed feelings. Yi often wished it hadn’t happened, it brought no good and now he had a very curious friend giving him the knowing side glance during classes. Right where they were at the moment. He did his best to focus on classes but it was difficult because he was sitting at the usual table with Yone, no way to get away from him and his amused smile.

Not even a full day since the latter had found out about his crush and Yi already regretted everything. Well, he had been regretting everything for a while but it was so much worse to know that the big brother of the guy he liked was completely aware of it. No matter their level of friendship. It was so stressful, Yi had no idea what to do about it.

_He knows…_

How ridiculous. Yi barely had the time to pretend he wasn’t losing his mind on a newly discovered crush that Yone guessed about it. This was too soon, too fast, not in the right order.

So far Yone hadn’t done anything drastic, which was great. However, Yi remained so scared that he might confront Yasuo about it, the worst thing to ever happen. At least not that day, not that week, maybe not that month. First Yi needed to come in terms with what he felt but to know the older brother kept an eye on these things was the opposite of relaxing. Yone didn’t mean any kind of harm but for real he could be bothering without meaning to. Yi wished he would just lose interest in that and focus on classes instead.

Not a single look to the latter, better not test it.

That same morning, they had talked a little more – by that it meant that Yone had tried to talk about it again but Yi wasn’t ready to answer or simply didn’t have an answer. It got frustrating in no time, especially as his friend seemed quite entertained by what he was ‘inflicting’ and he didn’t drop the topic so easily.

Yi wasn’t ready. That was his main point, he didn’t want Yone to try anything that would put him on the spot. Never tell Yasuo about that crush, it was easy wasn’t it ? By default Yi rather trusted his friend but in that particular case he had his cautious doubts. He guessed Yone wouldn’t outright tell his brother about these feelings but it might slip and risk everything. A disaster.

Life was already a little difficult, why did it had to be so hard just because of one thing ? Feelings. _Another time, please…_ He had nothing against love and infatuation but in its own time. Not here, not for that one student that he had grown fond him and then fallen for little by little. Precious grin.

_Stop._

He couldn’t entertain that kind of thoughts, it was too much. Yone was nearby, he would detect any kind of crack in his composure. Last night was the only proof needed, he clearly noticed Yi had something going on. The real thing was, Yi couldn’t do anything for now. Maybe he could tell Yone more but that felt a bit too difficult because first it was his business and second because from one point there was nothing to tell. He didn’t even know if that was a mere crush or something more, because it didn’t happen overtime and he had already some kind of happy feelings about Yasuo – just nothing romantic until it dawned on him like a brick over a pastry.

At least Yasuo hadn’t found out yet. He always looked so very cheerful by his side, ready to fight during lunch and enthusiastic most of the time. Every making Yi realize how much he liked it. Such a difficult time, everything Yasuo did seemed to make him feel something.

_So stupid…_

Yone wouldn’t tell, that was a relief. In exchange, Yi would have to be a little more open about it. That was still better than letting Yasuo know by some silly accident.

_It’s so… confusing._

All he knew was that he felt a lot for Yasuo and that Yone would badger him forever until either he made a move or told more. How horrific.

~ Yasuo ~

_Ugh, he’s looking for troubles._

No idea why but for a week or more Yone had really been annoying to him. Yasuo couldn’t explain it, both a mix of sibling frustration and of gut feeling. Yone was either planning something or was acting weird because he put his nose where it didn’t belong, in Yasuo’s business.

All was fine so why did the latter felt the need to bother him ? Eternal question from a younger sibling.

All that questioning was spurred by one single thing. At some point during the week, Yone took him aside to chat a little, a bit too innocently so that made Yasuo wonder. And oh boy he wasn’t disappointed, sadly. No idea where it came from but suddenly he got Yone asking about why he was all over Yi now. Like, as if it needed some justification. Plus it wasn’t like he was literally all over Yi because Yasuo had some basic respect of boundaries, he didn’t try to make the latter uncomfortable.

But Yone didn’t leave him at peace about it, asking many questions like the annoying little shit he could be once he had found something to entertain himself. Why was Yasuo always around Yi ? Why did he fake studying when they stayed in Yi’s bedroom – and bed at the occasion ? Why did he behave like this ? All the full load of stupid questions.

The last one was what made Yasuo so confused. Did he have a crush on Yi ?

_Uhh no_. Easy to answer and yet he had no idea why it would be a possibility. And it wasn’t Yone’s business, far from it. Alright, maybe he was quite angry that Yone would badger him like this with private questions so it caused Yasuo to be a little defensive.

_He’s my rival, nothing more._

… _And a friend if he wants._

Nothing about a crush. Yasuo didn’t see the issue with his behavior. He had found someone he respected incredibly, whom tolerated him pretty well to the point of letting him stay in his room while they studied. His only rival, the one he would always look up to. The cool silent guy that was able to defeat him every single time since they began. Maybe Yasuo could imagine a little bit why Yone would jump on conclusions but it wasn’t true. It was just two rivals spending their days together.

Nothing else. Not some kind of crush.

_Nope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> tbh, this gonna be fun but first yi needs to find some peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this really is a brief introduction, next i'll get to the real burn  
> thanks for reading again!  
> This one will be update along the rest in my usual cycle~
> 
> For more information, find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
